gleecenterstagefandomcom-20200213-history
Do the Mash
Do the Mash is the eleventh episode of Season One in Glee Center Stage. The episode was aired on May 7th 2012. Patch launches a 'Mash-Up' competition to get the club ready for Regionals, promising a prize for the winning team. Violette is made the cheerleading captain by Coach Kympton, but Coach is curious of Libby intentions when she recommended Vi to the squad. Spider attempts to tell June how he feels about her, while a glee club member undergoes a self discovery during the Mash-Up competition, affecting things for her significantly. This episode marks the first appearance of recurring character Coach Sydney Kympton. 'Recap' So here's what you missed on Center Stage... Mr. Evans wasn't satisfied with Center Stage's performance at Sectionals, and Coach DeWitt suggested that he hold a competition among the members. Coach DeWitt called him Patty. Yikes! Libby creepily stalked Violette again and later on convinced her to try out for The Holy Heralds. Courtney's relationship with Colton began to blossom, so she and Libby went to watch his Glee Club practice. They told the Glee Club how good the Mockingjays were, causing Mr. Evans to make the weeks' assignment Theatricality. The boy's and girl's teams performed excellently. During the girls' number, JR noticed Spider's reactions to June, eventually leading to their break-up. ...and that's what you missed on Center Stage! 'Story' As time passes and seasons change, things too tend to grow or fade. Much had gone down in the weeks, and possibly months that passed within St. Cecilia’s hallowed halls, some for the better, while others didn’t quite have the same cheery outcome. Nonetheless, the kids as well as the teachers, all kept themselves busy, moving forward to hopefully greater things. With Regionals just weeks away, Mr. Evans still had much to instill in the hearts and minds of Center Stage’s members. They gathered in the choir room like they usually did at the start of each school week, eager to discuss the week’s assignment. “Alright, who here knows what a mash-up is?” asked Mr. Evans in all honesty. Juli and June’s faces lit up with much excitement as they both raised their hands. “Anyone besides Juli and June?” he said, glancing around the room for a show of hands. “Uhhhh…isn’t that what you put on a hotdog?” thought Vi out loud. “No, silly! You just mixed ketchup and mustard up.” said Rose as she jokingly nudged Violette. “You’re the mash-up, you ignoramus!” snapped Courtney to Violette. “Who ever heard of a French Native American?” she added, laughing. “I always enjoy my mash-up with gravy and steak.” answered JR with a goofy smile on his face. Mr. Evans slapped his palm to his forehead in dismay. “In a way, Vi’s pretty much on track here, guys. A mash-up is kinda like mixing ketchup and mustard.” said Mr. Evans. “I thought this was Glee Club, not home ec.” joked Luke. “I know man. This is making me hungry.” whispered Billy. “A mash-up is when you get two or more songs, often with the same beat and tempo and arrange them to form one epic number.” stated Mr. Evans. “In a few weeks, you guys will be competing at Regionals and I want you to be ready for anything and everything. So for this week’s assignment, I want you guys to split into teams again and perform the best mash-ups you can come up with.” He added with a smile. Everyone was filled with excitement as some of the others gave each other high fives. “This time it’ll be different though. The winning team gets to add an extra song of their choice to our Regionals set list.” added the teacher with a wink. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Later within the day in the gym, the Holy Heralds gathered and practiced some routines as their coach, Sydney Kympton looked on. “''I hope I made the right decision. I mean, she does seem to know all the routines by heart already. Plus, that Brooks kid is right. I can have my girls do what Sue Sylvester’s Cheerios have never done in a competition…sing.” thought Coach Kympton to herself. “Alright girls, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT!” yelled the coach into the megaphone. Out came Violette, her hair slicked back and tied in a ponytail, wearing her cheerleading uniform. She began to clap and chant. “'Don’t make me snap My fingers in a Z formation, hip rotation, booty sensation. Elbow elbow, wrist wrist, snap snap, kiss kiss. Elbow elbow, wrist wirst, snap snap, kiss kiss." cheered Vi as she did some fancy moves with her arms, stomping her feet as well. A row of cheerleaders came tumbling and flipping behind her as Libby looked on from the bleachers. "'''Don’t make me snap My fingers in a Z formation, hip rotation, booty sensation. Elbow elbow, wrist wrist, snap snap, kiss kiss. Elbow elbow, wrist wirst, snap snap, kiss kiss." they all chanted, copying the moves Violette was doing. A final row of cheerleaders flipped into position. "Don’t make me snap My fingers in a Z formation, hip rotation, booty sensation. Elbow elbow, wrist wrist, snap snap, kiss kiss. Elbow elbow, wrist wirst, snap snap, kiss kiss." they all cheered. Music then began to play as Violette and the Holy Herlads began to dance. "Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away. Beating like a drum and it's coming your way. Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom bass? 'He got that super bass. Boom, badoom, boom, b'oom, badoom, boom bass. Yeah that's that super bass. Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass. Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass." she sang, leading the girls in a new formation. Coach Sydney stood looking on, a smile painted on her face. "Don’t make me snap My fingers in a Z formation, hip rotation, booty sensation. Elbow elbow, wrist wrist, snap snap, kiss kiss. Elbow elbow, wrist wirst, snap snap, kiss kiss." chanted Vi, along with the rest of the girls. "Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy. You know I really got a thing for American guys. I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes. I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh." added Vi. "Don’t make me snap My fingers in a Z formation, hip rotation, booty sensation. Elbow elbow, wrist wrist, snap snap, kiss kiss. Elbow elbow, wrist wirst, snap snap, kiss kiss." continued the rest of the girls. "Yes I did, yes I did. Somebody please tell him who the eff I is. I am Vi L'Ange, I mack them dudes up Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up." rapped Vi. They continued to do more stunts as Vi and the the rest of the girls sang. "Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away. Beating like a drum and it's coming your way. Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom bass?' He got that super bass. Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom bass. Yeah that's' that super bass. Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass. Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass." they sang in unison. They then formed a pyramid, tossing Violette to the top where a single spotlight focused on her. "See I need you in my life for me to stay. No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay. No, no, no, no, no don't go away." she sang. "Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away. Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way? Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom bass. Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom bass?" she continued before jumping down for some to catch her. "Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away. Beating like a drum and it's coming your way. Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom bass?" sang Vi. "Don’t make me snap My fingers in a Z formation, hip rotation, booty sensation. Elbow elbow, wrist wrist, snap snap, kiss kiss. Elbow elbow, wrist wirst, snap snap, kiss kiss." chanted the rest of the girls. "He got that super bass. Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom bass. Yeah that's that super bass." sang Violette. "Don’t make me snap My fingers in a Z formation, hip rotation, booty sensation. Elbow elbow, wrist wrist, snap snap, kiss kiss. Elbow elbow, wrist wirst, snap snap, kiss kiss." continued the Holy Heralds. "Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass. Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass."' '''they all finished, puffing as heaving but with huge smiles on their faces. “That's a wrap, ladies! That's a wrap! Wonderful!” announced Coach Sydney as the girls all clapped for themselves. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ After cheerleading practice, everyone went their separate ways as Coach Sydney retired to her office. As she stared at the trophy case that was filled with second placers, she continued to dream of the day when she would finally defeat McKinley High's Cheerios. “Come in.” she said as Libby stood by the doorway. “Coach Sydney, It's me, Libby-” said the girl. “I know very well who you are, Ms. Brooks.” answered the teacher. “I owe you a debt of gratitude for introducing Violette to me and the girls.” she added with a smile. “Think nothing of it, Coach.” Libby said with a smile. Coach Sydney then turned to face Libby. “If I may ask, Ms. Brooks...why?” asked the coach. “Why what?” said a puzzled Libby. “I may not be as present as the Mr. Evans or Ms. Bloss, but I do know what's been going on in this school. You and your friends started that whole anti-gay movement a few months ago, didn't you?” Coach Sydney said. “Ex-friends.” grunted Libby. “And Violette was the one who put a stop to all that. So why help her? Why give her the limelight?” questioned the coach. Libby shrugged. “I have my reasons, coach. I have my reasons.” smirked Libby. The coach smiled. “Ms. Brooks, I may be a lot older than you are, but believe me, I see right through you. To most, it may seem that you merely cling to those on top.” said Coach Sydney. “I for one, see otherwise.” she added, taking her things, and making her way to the door. “I-I don't think I really get what you're trying to say.” mumbled Libby. Coach Sydney raised an eyebrow. “Lock the door on your way out, Ms. Brooks.” said the coach with a smile. Time too had passed after JR and Spider's break-up, which although was painful, made them both realize that they were better off as friends. Today, Spider asked to meet June in their favorite place; the auditorium, finally gathering enough courage to tell her how he truly felt. June sat quietly on stage, waiting for Spider to finally show up. “You-you came.” said a nervous Spider as he approached her. “Of course I did.” she said with a smile. “You wanted to see me?” asked June. Spider took a seat beside her and began to twirl his dreads, a surefire sign of his nervousness. “I...you see...there's something I need to tell you. So I thought, I should say it and song, then I figured that would be cheesy. Next I was like, words...words are good! But I couldn't think of the right things to say and my thoughts got mixed-up. Then I was like, what if I get all tongue-tied and mess-up and stuff, and-” rambled Spider. “Spider.” whispered June. “Then I was like, this is June, she knows you so well. But then I was like-” he continued. “Spider!” June said, increasing the volume of her voice. “You see? So then I was like, dude...what's wrong with you, man? But I said...maybe it's-” Spider rambled on. “SPIDER!!!” yelled June. “Wh-what?” answered a startled Spider. “Relax.” said June, taking his hand. “I-I guess all I want to say is that I love y-” said Spider. “Say no more.” answered June, cutting him off. “But June, you have to hear me out.” said Spider. “I realized how much I neglected you, and-and...June, I love you.” he said, pulling her up from the floor and looking her in the eyes. “You don't know how long I have waited to actually hear you say those words.” chuckled June. “And now that it's finally here, I honestly don't know what to say.” she added. “Just say I love you back.” answered Spider with a smirk. June sat back down. “Sit.” she said, patting the ground next to her. Spider took a seat and sighed. “Is it because I dated a guy? You're worried people might walk up to you and say “You're boyfriend's a big flaming, feather-wearing, man-kissing, disco-dancing, Christina Aguilera-loving queer!” aren't you?” joked Spider. June rested her head on his shoulder. “No, far from it. It's just that, it's been weeks since you and JR broke up, and I just want you to be sure.” said June. “Sure?” asked Spider. “Spider, you're my best friend. I don't want things to change. If we did get together and things didn't work out, things would never be the same.” continued June. “So it's a “No.”, you mean?” asked Spider with a frown. “It's a “Let's wait and see.” for now.” smiled June. “As much as your fairytale proposal seems tempting right now, I don't want it to end-up like me biting my wicked step-mother's poisoned apple. No more questions. I'm the captain of the debate team, remember? I have a quick rebuttal for everything you have to say.” she joked, pecking Spider on the cheek and leaving the auditorium. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The following day, Center Stage gathered in the choir room, ready for the boys' performance. The girls and Mr. Evans took their seats as the boys readied themselves for their number. “Lady Gaga again?” asked Rose, referring to the boys' outlandish costumes. “And then some.” smiled JR. “Hit it!” yelled Biily, motioning for the band to begin. “'We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out. Got my flash on, it's true. Need that picture of you, it's so magical, we'd be so fantastical.” sang Billy. “'''Leather and jeans, garage glamorous. Not sure what it means. But this photo of us it don't have a price. Ready for those flashing lights.” sang Teddy, taking his boyfriend in for a tight embrace. “'So, darlin', darlin', stand, by me. Oh, stand by me.'” sang Charlie. “'Papa, paparazzi.'” sang the rest of the boys. “'Oh, stand now. Stand by me, stand by me. Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand, by me. Oh, stand by me.'” continued Charlie as the other boys posed in various ways. “'Papa, paparazzi'.” added the boys. “'Oh, stand now. Stand by me, stand by me. Paparazzi'.” sang Charlie. “''Darn it. Could Coach Sydney actually be right? I mean, I never really asked myself why I always do this. First Courtney, and now Violette.” thought Libby to herself. “'I'll be your girl backstage at your show. Velvet ropes and guitars, yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets. Eyeliner and cigarettes'.” sang Billy, doing a little sexy dance for Teddy. “'Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn. My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry. It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie'.” added Teddy. “'So, darlin', darlin', stand, by me. Oh, stand by me.” sang Charlie. “'''Papa, paparazzi.” sang the rest of the boys. “'Oh, stand now. Stand by me, stand by me. Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand, by me. Oh, stand by me'.” continued Charlie as the other boys posed yet again. “'Papa, paparazzi'.” added the boys. “'Oh, stand now. Stand by me, stand by me. Paparazzi'.” sang Charlie. “'Cause you know that baby, I-'” screamed Billy. '“I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me. Papa, paparazzi. Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be, your papa, paparazzi.” sang Billy and Teddy in unison, dancing a rather seductive ballet as the rest of the boys accompanied them in song. “'Promise I'll be kind. But I won't stop until that boy is mine. Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me. Papa, paparazzi. Stand by me!'” they all continued. “''God, this can't be. Am I...no. No, I can't be.” thought Libby to herself again. “'So, darlin', darlin'!” belted Charlie. “'''Stand, by me. Oh, stand by me!” sang Billy, Teddy and Charlie. “'Papa, paparazzi!'” sang the rest of the boys. “'Oh, stand now. Stand by me, stand by me. Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand, by me. Oh, stand by me!'” continued the three. “''What do I do? I-I can't possibly...oh, but look at her! So beautiful and quirky!” Libby thought as she stared at Violette. “''Stop it, Libby! Stop it! Snap out of it...” she thought again, slapping herself a few times. “'Papa, paparazzi!'” sang the rest of the boys again. “'Oh, stand now. Stand by me, stand by me.'” continued everyone. “'Paparazzi!'” they finished, posing yet again. Everyone clapped. “Great job you guys! Looks like the girls have their work cut out for them.” smiled Mr. Evans. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Luke, JR, Billy and Charlie then rushed off to lacrosse practice. The four had been quite late in the last few weeks, mostly tired from Glee Club rehearsals. This didn't settle too well with Coach DeWitt. “Hurry up! The coach is gonna skin us alive!” said Luke, running faster than everyone else. “Dude, hold up! We're still in our costumes!” exclaimed JR. “No time to change. We're already fifteen minutes late!” said Billy as he tried to catch his breath. As they neared the field, Coach DeWitt stood directly in their path. “Late again, Swingout Sisters?” said the coach sarcastically. The boys bowed their heads in shame. “Ah, and I see my team captain is late again too!” cackled Coach DeWitt. “Bu-but Coach, Regionals is nearing and we-” reasoned Billy. “Honey, you're coming in loud and queer!” snapped Coach DeWitt. “It's that darned Glee Club again.” he whispered to himself. “But coach, we-” said Billy. “You kids have to set your priorities. The big game is also coming and I need your full concentration! Enough with the jazz hands! All of you, 200 laps, NOW!” screamed the coach. The boys shook it off and rand out to the field. “''Oh, you're going down, Evans. You're going down.” thought Coach DeWitt to himself, a sinister grin on his face. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Later that afternoon, Juli and Courtney met-up over cups of milk tea in St. Cecilia's student lounge, like they usually did each day when their classes were done. “It's official! Colton and I are dating!” said a very excited Courtney. “And just when did this happen?” asked a curious Juli. Courtney giggled. “Just today! He sent me an “I love you.” text with a wink and an open smile, plus a heart!” answered the now blushing Courtney. “Well...that was quite, er...smooth.” said Juli. “What about that psycho, Tara? Doesn't she have the hots for Colton too?” she added. “Well, hopefully not. She's actually been really nice to me. She even invited me out tonight for a few drinks.” smiled Courtney. “Good luck with that. Drinks with Effie Trinket from hell...hooray.” said Juli sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Courtney smacked Juli's arm, this now being one of her favorite things to do. “Shush! Give her a chance.” said Courtney. “Really, Court? Smacking me again?!” laughed Juli. That night, while everyone was sound asleep, Courtney ever so quietly crept out once more, making her way to the bar where she and Juli had first met the dreamboat, Colton. Tonight would be different however, as she would be hanging out with a new found friend. She was greeted by an ecstatic Tara who had slipped the bouncer a fifty much earlier, so he would let Courtney in. “I'm so glad you could make it!” said Tara, hugging Courtney in closely. “I'm glad to be here! So, let's get the part started!” answered Courtney, hugging her back. The two took their seats and proceeded to drink shot after shot. “Gosh, I haven't had this much to drink in well...ever!” said Courtney. “Oh, it'll be much more fun once we get your fake ID done. I wouldn't have to slip the bouncer anything and we could go almost anywhere.” said Tara with a sheepish grin. “More tequila?” she added, handing Courtney two more shot glasses. “I don't think I can.” mumbled Courtney. “Oh, nonsense! You're a big girl. What's a few more shots?” snickered Tara. Alright, alright. In the interest of our new, blossoming friendship, here's to us!” said Courtney, gulping down both shots of tequila. Courtney was now evidently drunk and a little woozy. “Regionals is coming up, and I still don't know what us Mockingjays are going to sing.” said Tara with a frown. “Whoa...well...you guys...better...step up...your...game. We...have an...an amazing...set list.” mumbled Courtney. “''This is gonna be easier than I thought.” Tara thought to herself. “Wow, really? What songs are you guys singing?” asked Tara, trying to seem as innocent as possible. Courtney proceeded to spill every single detail about Center Stage's plans for the up-coming competition. From costumes, song choices and even lighting, she had possibly sealed the fate of her Glee Club. Tara still proceeded to hand her shots. “I-I...whoa...I don't...feel...so...good.” stuttered Courtney. “One tequila, two tequila, three tequila...” whispered Tara. Courtney eyes began to dilate as she fumbled off of her seat. “Floor.” laughed Tara as Courtney came stumbling towards the pavement. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The day after, everyone gathered to watch the girls perform in the choir room. Juli briefly entered after everyone else, an evident look of disappointment on her face. “Hey Juli, where's Courtney? We can't start without her.” said Rose. Juli shrugged. “She's feeling quite sick today so we'll have to proceed without her.” she sighed. In truth, she was suffering from a massive hangover and had refused to leave her room, missing all her classes for the day. “Well, what are you girls waiting for? Bring on the heat!” said Luke, biting his lower lip. Rose smiled. “Seeing how you guys love Lady Gaga so much, we decided do one of her anthems.” smiled Rose. “Not forgetting to mix it up with another song from one of pop music's biggest icons.” added June with a smile. “Alright, girls. Take it away.” said Mr. Evans as the music began to play. The girls stood, with June in the middle. They wore tight leather pants, stiletto boots and each of them sported a tube top which was a color from the rainbow. “'Come on girls, do you believe in love? 'Cause I got something to say about it, and it goes something like things.'” announced June with a smile. “'Don't go for second best baby. Put your love to the test. You know, you know, you got to make him express how he feels, and maybe then you'll know your love is real.'” sang the girls in unison as they danced around. June took to the center again. “'My mamma told me when I was young, “We are all born superstars.”. She rolled my hair, put my lipstick on in the glass of her boudoir.'” sang June. “'"'There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are." she said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe.". "So hold your head up, girl and you'll go far. Listen to me when I say-"” continued Juli. “'Don't go for second best baby. Put your love to the test. You know, you know, you got to make him express how he feels, and maybe then you'll know your love is real.'” sang the girls. “'Long stemmed roses are the way to your heart, but he needs to start with your head.'” sang June. “'Satin sheets are very romantic, what happens when you're not in bed?'” sang Juli. “'You deserve the best in life, so if the time isn't right then move on. Second best is never enough! You'll do much better baby on your own'.” sang June, looking at Spider. “'I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause God makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, baby. I was born this way. Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track, baby. I was born this way'.” sang Rose as they all danced around. “'Ooo, there ain't no other way. Baby, I was born this way. Baby, I was born this way!'” sang the girls in unison. “'So if you want it right now, make him show you how. Express what he's got. Oh, baby, ready or not'!” they all continued. “'And when you're gone he might regret it. Think about the love he once had. Try to carry on but he just won't get it. He'll be back on his knees.'” sang Juli and June together. “'I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause God makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, baby. I was born this way. Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track, baby. I was born this way.'” sang Rose once more. “'Ooo, there ain't no other way. Baby, I was born this way. Baby, I was born this way!'” sang the girls all together as they pranced around the room, each taking a boy to dance around with before making their ways back to their original spots. “'Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set. I'm on the right track, baby. I was born this way!'” they all sang, dancing towards their places. “'Express yourself!'” belted June, her arm raised high in the air as everyone posed. The boys stood, clapping and cheering loudly. “That was amazing, ladies! Clearly we have a winner.” smiled Mr. Evans. The girls now stood arm-in-arm as June spoke. “We think we should choose the new song as a group, Mr. Evans, including the boys.” she said with a smile. Mr. Evans laughed. “Well guys, what do you say?” asked Mr. Evans, speaking to the boys. “GROUP HUUUUUG!” yelled Luke as the boys came rushing towards them. “Regionals, we're taking center stage!” hooted Billy. THE END 'Cast' 'Main Cast' Courtney "Babydoll" Wintour (UndercoverGleek1) Billy "G-Man" Grappa (Goku24) Rosemary "Rose" Winters (KCisaGleek98) Junette "June" Harris (DisneySparkles) Lucas "Luke" Hamilton (XIamAweSam) Julianna "Juli" Silver (Gleelover4ever) Jonas "JR" Hayfield (QFabrayGleek4eva) Violette "Vi" L'Ange (Sooperpurple) Elizabeth "Libby" Brooks (Josh Bullin24) Charles "Charlie" Quint (Gonzalorams) Theodore "Teddy" McCall (ArashiKagami) Spider "Spider" Reed (Theunitedstateofme) Mr. Patch Princeton Evans (Theunitedstateofme) Ms. Wavery Alice Bloss (DisneySparkles) 'Recurring Cast / Guest Cast' Coach Luke DeWitt (Nayaforever) Coach Sydney Kympton (QuinnQuinn) Tara Johnson (QuinnQuinn) 'Songs' *'Don't Make Me Snap My Fingers/Super Bass' by Lil Savion/Nicki Minaj. Sung by Violette. *'Paparazzi/Stand By Me' by Lady Gaga/Ben E. King. Sung by Center Stage Boys. *'Born This Way/Express Yourself' by Lady Gaga/Madonna. Sung by Center Stage Girls.